Driving Home
by animallover0109
Summary: Edward is driving Bella home when something bad happens. Plez r&r. Originally a oneshot. 2nd Chapter up.
1. Crash

AN: I was trying to fall asleep last night when I heard Shut Up And Drive by Rhinna on the radio. So… I thought it would make a good fanfic since Edward never pays attention to the road. So… here's the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Driving Home**

_Bella's POV_

Edward and I walked out of an Italian restaurant he had taken me to. Something about him was different, he seemed almost anxious. Instead of taking me straight home he took me for a quick walk on the beach. Once he got to a spot halfway down the beach, he stopped and turned to me. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He was on one knee, with an open jewelry box in his hand. In the box was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and small topaz stones down the one side. "Yes!" I hugged him, overjoyed. I was finally going to be a Cullen! There was no question about it.

After a while we got back up and walked to where Edward had parked the car. Edward held my hand in his as he drove slowly out of town. Once we were out of the crowded streets of the city he sped up.

"Slow down Edward! You know I don't like it when you drive so fast!"

He looked at me with my favorite grin on his face. "But your way takes forever!"

"At least slow down to 80. 123 is way too fast for my comfort." Edward showed no sign of slowing. "Please Edward? For me?"

He sighed and reluctantly slowed down. "Only for you Bella. Anyone else would have been out of luck." I watched as the needle went down to 80 and stayed there.

"Thank you." I looked again at the ring on my finger. I knew it cost a pretty penny, but it wasn't as expensive as some of the rings I had seen before. Since he was in a good mood, I asked him the one thing I wanted to know.

"When are you going to change me?" I knew it would probably upset him, but I had to know. He thought for a minute before answering.

"I'll change you after graduation like Carlisle had planned. That way we have time to find a way around the treaty." That meant that I had 2 months left until I was changed. 2 months of humanity, 2 months with my real family. I planned to make the most of it.

"Hey Edward, can you find out a cloudy weekend in Jacksonville so I can see my mother one last time before graduation?"

"Yeah, no problem Bella." When I looked up at him, he was looking at me instead of the road. "Edward! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Bella, I can drive fine without looking at the road. Really. How many accidents have I been in so far?"

"None, but it doesn't mean it can't happen." He sighed and reluctantly turned to face the road.

"Happy Bella?"

"Yes, thank you." I saw him grin and I thought back on everything that had happened since I had moved here with Charlie. So much had changed, and there were so many changes still to come.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about everything that's happened. And how much is still going to change," I replied honestly. When I looked up at him again, he was looking at me.

"Bella, everything will be fine, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but… so many things have changed. And what about everything that's been happening? With Victoria and the Volturi…"

Edward cut me off. "Bella, we wont let them get anywhere near you. I promise. Stop worrying Bells." I looked up at the road for a second when the inside of the car lit up.

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT!" There was a bright red car speeding towards us on our side of the road. Edward snapped his head up and stared in shock for a split second before swerving to the other side of the road. Apparently whoever was in the car expected it and swerved towards our car, right at my door. I screamed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the red car slamming into my door with a fiery red-head inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT!" I snapped my head back to the road to see what she was screaming about. Coming right at us was a bright red car. I looked closer and saw Victoria behind the wheel. I swore as I swerved to the other side of the road in an attempt to avoid her. She expected it though and swerved towards the passenger side. I didn't have time to grab Bella before her car hit the door. My car rolled off the side of the road, flipping a few times before hitting a tree.

"NO! BELLA!" The roof was dented between my seat and Bella's. I quickly pushed the roof up and I saw Bella passed out with blood trickling down her face from the broken glass. I stopped breathing as I pulled Bella out of her seat. I pulled her out the passenger window and ran towards my house. Carlisle had to save her, he just had to! I could hear her heartbeat gradually slowing, so I ran faster. There was no time to stop and bite her now because Victoria was following. I bursted into the house a few minutes later and ran to Carlisle's study, knowing he was there trying to figure out a way around the treaty.

I passed a shocked Esme and a sobbing Alice on the way. I pushed Carlisle's door open and set Bella down on the couch. Carlisle immediately examined her. "What happened Edward?"

"I was driving back from Seattle. Victoria crashed into us with a car."

"Edward, we have to change her. If we don't she will die." I nodded and bent my head to her neck. Just as I was about to bite down, Bella's heart stopped. I quickly bit her, and pulled back. I waited, but her heart didn't restart. Carlisle again examined her, and turned to me with pity and sadness written all across his face. I could hear the others in the doorway.

"Edward, I'm sorry. She's dead."

"NO! BELLA CANT BE DEAD! I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her! NO!!! I grabbed Bella and held her in my arms, dry sobbing. I didn't even notice as venom tears started pouring down my cheeks. Bella was dead, and it was all my fault.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

There's the end! YAY! Okay… this is going to be a oneshot unless a lot of you want it to continue. I'm not sure how to make it continue, but if you want me to, I'll try. I'm sooo evil! Plez don't kill me! REVIEW!


	2. Surprise!

AN: Since many of you that reviewed asked if I could make this longer, I found the time to write another chapter. It is just to tie up the ends so that there are no questions left. I have to shut up if I want to finish my homework…

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: Surprise!

I was barely aware that the others had left the room. They didn't matter any more. Right after her funeral, I promised myself, I would join her. Nobody would be able to stop me. I didn't know how long I held her, crying. When I finally composed myself, I heard a very faint sound. I looked around uncertainly.

_What was it? _Then it came softly again. I looked down. Ever so slightly Bella's chest rose then fell. Bella was alive!

"Carlisle!" I yelled in happiness. At my tone, everyone came running in.

_Why is he happy?!? Bella just DIED! -Jasper_

_What the heck is he so happy about? –Alice_

The others were all confused also and were talking to each other, trying to see if anybody knew. "Shut up and listen," I said. They immediately stopped their conversations and listened. Bella's soft heartbeat came again.

"Bella's alive!" –Rosalie

"Oh my Carlisle!" –Jasper

"What the…" –Emmett

"Why didn't I see this?" –Alice

"Oh thank god." –Esme

"How did this happen?" –Carlisle

Alice began to bounce up and down. "Yay! Bella's alive!" She bounced around the room like a human that had eaten way too much sugar. I laughed at her. It was funny to watch.

"Jeez Alice, cut down on the sugar intake." She stopped bouncing, but her thoughts still raced quickly from one thing to the next. It started to give me a headache. But I could care less. My Bella was alive! Jasper unwittingly sent out a wave of happiness.

Pretty soon, we were all bouncing around laughing like a bunch of idiots. I was the first to break away from Jasper's influence. I walked over to the couch where I had laid Bella. I picked her up and held her in my lap as the others slowly recovered from his influence and left the room.

Pretty soon, Carlisle was the only one left, having remained behind the others. He turned to me and said, "This is truly a miracle Edward. Her guardian angel is looking out for her."

With that, he turned and left the room and I pondered Carlisle's words. Was her angel really looking out for her? Or was fate on her side? I sat by her side for 3 long days and never once did she stir. Finally, on the fourth day, she began to stir. Then, her heart stopped.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and bolted upright. "Edward," she whispered.

I hugged her tightly to me. "I'm sorry Bella."

She shook her head slowly. "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Then as I looked at her, I knew life would be perfect. Nothing could separate us. We would be together for eternity.

…

……

………

…………

…………….

…………

………

……

…

AN: So there is the end of Driving Home. Questions? Complaints? If you guys want a sequel then tell me in a review. This story was fun to write though I did get a lot of nasty comments. Plez review and tell me what you thought. And I know the end was a bit sappy, but I thought it fit. ) so plez review!


End file.
